


Om, Nom, Nom?

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Habits [6]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Paranormal, Romance, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok, Chanyeol, and Sehun adopt a baby. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Om, Nom, Nom?

**Author's Note:**

> Technically their's isn't a paranormal universe, but this is what I imagine life for them would be like...with vampires added?

Chanyeol woke first and did it silently, long limbs stretching languidly above his head and out from the couch in a way that would have once been impossible for a human man who'd grown too tall too soon. (But Chanyeol wasn't human; not for a long time.) Years of practice had made Chanyeol graceful, and he was grateful for that now--grateful to be _not human_ \--if only because the impromptu nap had made his body cramped and he needed to stretch smoothly without waking any of the others.

He sat with his legs out before him and an arm unfolded along the top of the couch, the other resting comfortably around Minseok's shoulder's where the elder was curled into Chanyeol's side. Still asleep, Minseok's head drooped against Chanyeol's shoulder and he had a hand splayed across Chanyeol's abdomen to keep himself upright. With his other hand, Minseok cupped gently as the back of Sehun's hair as their youngest lover used Minseok's lap for a pillow and slept too, mouth open but not needing to breathe and slim body sprawled across the rest of the couch. They didn't need sleep as much as humans, but living forever was exhausting sometimes, so it was unsurprising to Chanyeol that he and his lovers had collapsed onto the couch for their nap, simply too tired to make it to the bed. A small movement on his lap reminded Chanyeol exactly why he and the other two had been so sleepy lately, and he carefully shifted his arms to tightly embrace the child snuggled against him.

"Mm," little Kyungsoo hummed contentedly as he pressed his round face deeper into the cavity of Chanyeol's neck, "Appa."

Chanyeol's long-dead heart constricted with warmth. Kyungsoo had been manifesting his tiny fangs recently and Chanyeol could feel them lightly gnawing at his jawline, more adorable than threatening or anything else. (If they were still human, Chanyeol would tell his small son something along the lines of "We don't bite people, Kyungie." Except that was _exactly_ what Chanyeol, Sehun, Minseok--and eventually Kyungsoo--did to survive, so Chanyeol ignored the slight tickle of the boy's teething nips and let Kyungsoo be.)

"He'll think you're food," a yawning Minseok chided gently. He stretched too, careful not to dislodge Sehun's head from his lap, though Minseok's fingers almost subconsciously began carding through their maknae lover's silver hair and ended up waking Sehun anyway. Minseok apologized with the press of a kiss to Sehun's forehead as Chanyeol shook his head a little too vehemently in his disagreement. Kyungsoo's large eyes fluttered open at the disturbance and the child giggled when Chanyeol pecked his nose sweetly.

"Our son won't try to eat someone he calls Appa," Chanyeol defended indignantly. He turned to Kyungsoo who was displaying his miniature fangs by yawning cutely and making all three of the adults coo. "Isn't that right, Baby Soo?"

"Soo," Kyungsoo agreed with a toothy grin. "Appa," he added as he threw himself back against Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol turned toward his lovers with a grin to match his son's and raised an eyebrow as if to say "See?"

Minseok rolled his eyes as Sehun sat up and pulled the elder into his embrace. "He's just a fledgling, Yeol," Minseok reminded his lover with another lover. "When he gets hungry enough it won't matter what he calls you. Not at this age." Chanyeol couldn't have known that, of course--of the three of them, Minseok was the only natural vampire and as such was the only one who'd actually been a fledgling himself--so he just sighed, grabbed Minseok's hand to kiss it apologetically, and pulled Kyungsoo away from where the toddler was attempting to pierce his neck.

Chanyeol held Kyungsoo out away from his body and corrected kindly, "We don't eat Appa, okay, Baby Soo?"

"Or either of us," Minseok added quickly, in case their son assumed Chanyeol was off limits but the other two were still okay.

"Right," Chanyeol agreed sheepishly as Minseok nodded against Sehun's shoulder. "Good looking out," Chanyeol complimented Minseok with a wink. He told Kyungsoo seriously, eyes alight with mischief, "The only one who gets to bite Daddy is Appa, okay?"

Kyungsoo nodded back, just as seriously, but Minseok squawked indignantly and removed himself from Sehun's embrace to smack Chanyeol's arm. "Don't corrupt our son's innocence, Park Chanyeol!"

"Oh, sorry," Chanyeol apologized to Kyungsoo, even as he pretended to wince. (Natural vampires were stronger than humans, but changelings were stronger still, and Chanyeol barely felt it when Minseok's hand made contact with his skin.) "The only ones who get to bite Daddy are Appa  _and_ Papa, okay?"

"Kinky," Sehun snickered behind his hand as he pulled Minseok back onto his lap and leaned his face toward Kyungsoo's. "Kisses are totally okay though, angel," he told the boy before swooping in to pepper Kyungsoo's small face with kisses. "For Papa, Appa, or Daddy. You can kiss us anytime you want."

"Want!" Kyungsoo declared as he scrambled from Chanyeol's arms into Minseok's waiting ones. Sehun's kisses became tickling fingers into Kyungsoo's sides and Minseok held their son in place as Chanyeol pecked the top of the child's head and smiled indulgently. Kyungsoo's high-pitched giggles echoed throughout the apartment and the laughter of all three adults joined in too.

(This was happiness.)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.


End file.
